


On The Road

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, F/M, Hentai, Heterosexual Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Reader discretion advised.--There's a lot of road to travel between Kagutsuchi and Ikaruga. And Tao doesn't understand what it means to have personal space. It's real hard for Ranga to focus on his vengeance when he has tits in his face constantly.--





	On The Road

“Tao! Tao, where are you, dammit?” Ragna grumbled as he pushed tree branches out of the way.

Traveling to the twelfth Hierarchical City, Ikaruga, Taokaka had been told by Ragna’s master, Jubei, to travel with Ragna. At first, the wanted criminal didn’t necessarily mind having a traveling companion.

Until he figured out how horrible Tao was at listening. Tao was constantly vanishing. He couldn’t take his eyes off her for a moment or she’d be gone. And every time something as simple as a butterfly pasted her red eyes, she’d give chase.

Ragna would love to just abandon the stupid cat but he knew the lecture he would get from Jubei if he did.

**_‘Dammit, dammit, dammit. That’s it, I’m getting a collar and leash for her.’_ **

“Tao!”

Ragna broke through the forestry into a clearing. His eyes widened a little. A crystal clear lake filled up a good portion of the clearing—all of it, actually. Less than three feet from the tree line, water filled the once grassy area. The sun shined down on the water, reflecting the surface as if it was clean.

 ** _‘Wow, it looks so clear. The Seithr didn’t destroy it?’_** Almost as soon as that popped into his head, he threw the thought away. **_‘Even if it doesn’t look like it, it’s probably polluted with Seithr.’_**

Ragna walked into the clearing. As he approached the lake, he noticed a yellow heap of clothes on the ground.

“Hey, Tao.” Ragna called as he approached the yellow jacket.

Once he reached it, he realized it wasn’t her at all, it was just her jacket. And what’s more, her spankies, suspenders, her shoes, and leg warmers. Even the two pieces of orange clothes she used as hair-ties.

“Tao!” Ragna called. “Tao!”

He looked out over the water for several moments, waiting to see if the cat would come up but the water remained still.

**_‘Don’t tell me she’s streaking.’_ **

“Tao!” Ragna turned around, looking about for the dumb cat.

As soon as his back was turned, the water’s clear surface was destroyed as the blond-haired cat reemerged. She stood out of the water, her prominent breasts and clean cut crotch in sight, bangs obscuring her eyes.

Ragna’s face turned beat red and he vanished behind the trees.

“Eh?” Tao looked over to where Ragna disappeared. “Good guy. Is that you, meow?”

 ** _‘Shit.’_** Ragna thought as he grabbed the clothes over his stomach with one hand and his pants over his thigh with the other.

“Come in the water, Good Guy.” Tao said. “It’s really nice, meow.”

“I’m good.”

“I know your good, meow. Come on, Good Guy.”

“No, I mean, I don’t need to get in. I’ll sit here.”

“…Suit yourself, meow.” A splash sounded, signaling Tao submerged.

Ragna sat down. **_‘Dammit.’_** He held his stomach as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

Five minutes later, Tao came out of the water and shook herself vigorously before putting on her clothes.

When she saw Ragna sitting against the tree, she squatted down by him and leaned in close, the shadow of her hood hiding her face.

“What’s the matter, Good Guy, meow?”

“Nothing.” Ragna adverted his eyes.

“Eh? Goo~d guy~, meow~.” She clamored on top of him. “What’s wro~ng, meow~?”

Ragna blushed and looked away, pushing against her.

“Nothing! Nothing!”

“But you look upset, meow.”

“I’m not!”

The wanted criminal shoved her off, stood, and quickly moved out of the way.

“Come on, we need to keep moving.” Ragna said as he quickly walked back to the road.

“E~h? Okay, meow.”

Tao stood and followed after him.

* * *

 

“Good Guy, meow! I’m hungry, meow!”

“We’ll look for food when we camp.”

“But I’m hungry neow!”

“Tough.”

“No more, meow…”

Ragna heard a thud and turned to see Tao lying on her back, arms extended above her head, legs sprawled, in the middle of the road.

“Come on, Tao.” Ragna stalked up to her.

“No more, meow…”

“Tao, we’ll get food when we settle down to camp.”

“No more, meow.”

“Tao.”

She didn’t budge.

Ragna glared down at her then sighed in exasperation. He kicked her foot gently.

“Come on.”

“No…” she moaned.

Ragna growled. He squatted down and tugged her foot.

“Come on.”

“No, meow…”

Ragna grabbed her ankle and raised her foot up so her rump lifted off the ground.

“I’m not going to carry you.”

“No…meow…”

Ragna growled and grabbed both her ankles. He attempted to pull her up.

Tao’s claws popped out of her coat paws and dug into the ground.

“Hey, let go!” Ragna said.

“You let go, meow!”

“Let go!”

“No, meow!”

Ragna growled and turned around. He pulled Tao’s feet over his shoulder—his back to the cat—and pulled.

Tao’s claws dug deeper into the ground.

“Let…go!” Ragna snorted as he pulled with all his might.

“You…let…go...meow!” Tao snarled as she held onto the ground with all her strength.

Ragna felt Tao slide a little so he tugged harder.

Tao’s claws suddenly became unhitched and the two fell forward. Ragna let out a short yell of surprise before falling face first into the earth. Then he let out a yell as Tao fell onto the center of his back.

“Oh, sorry, Good Guy, meow.” Tao beamed.

Ragna’s body trembled and his hand reached out in agony.

“Good Guy’s okay, right? Right? Meow? Go~od Guy~!”

“I’d be…better…if you…got…off of…me…”

“Eh? Oh, okay, meow.”

Tao stood up—on Ragna’s back.

“Gyah!” Ragna yelled in pain as his back popped.

Tao leaped off.

“There, meow. Better, Good Guy, meow?!” Tao asked.

Ragna glared at the dirt. **_‘Can’t abandon her. Can’t abandon her. Can’t abandon her.’_**

“Well, now that Good Guy’s better, let’s go eat, meow.” Tao said and stared to hop away.

“Tao, wait!” Ragna pushed himself onto his hand and knees.

“What, meow?” Tao looked over her shoulder at him.

“Wait…for me.”

Ragna slowly pushed himself to his feet, taking in deep breaths to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him.

“Good Guy’s okay, right, meow?”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up.”

Ragna caught up with Tao and they began to walk again.

“We’re going to eat, Good Guy, right, meow?”

Ragna ignored the fact that that sounded like, ‘We’re going to eat Good Guy, right?’

“We’ll eat when we camp.”

“Then let’s camp, meow!”

Ragna growled and looked at the sky. It was starting to turn into dusk.

“We can keep going.” Ragna said.

“No! I wanna eat, meow!”

“We need to keep going!”

“Eat!”

“Keep going!”

“Eat!”

“Keep going!”

Tao sat down.

“Tao—”

“I wanna eat, Good Guy, meow.”

“We’ll eat when we camp.”

“We’ll camp neow.”

“We can still…”

Ragna stared at the cat for a moment longer then saw Tao’s resolve and slumped.

**_‘Cat’s are so stubborn. I’ll never be able to win…’_ **

Ragna snarled and sat down with his back to the cat.

“Go eat, then.”

“Yay, meow!”

Tao automatically scampered off.

“Don’t get lost!”

“Kay, meow!”

Tao disappeared into the forest. Ragna looked over his shoulder at her then sighed.

* * *

 

“Yay, food, meow!” Tao beamed as she took a bite out of the cooked rabbit.

While Tao had hunted, Ragna had collected wood and made a fire as dusk turned to night. She had caught two rabbits and a bird (all three unnatural by Seithr) and would have eaten them raw if Ragna hadn’t had stopped her.

Ragna sighed as he took a bite out of a rabbit leg.

“Hey, Good Guy, meow.” Tao said.

“Hmm?”

“How come Good Guy had a hard lump in between his legs earlier, meow?”

Ragna choked on his food, coughing and hacking.

“Is Good Guy okay, meow?”

“Wha—*cough*—what are you talking about?*cough* *cough*”

“Earlier when I was swimming, meow. And Good Guy was behind the tree, meow. When I sat on Good Guy’s lap, something hard rubbed against my crot—”

“Gaah! Don’t finish it! Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

Ragna’s face was almost as red as his coat but he tried to hide it behind his hands.

“Meow? Good Guy?”

Ragna didn’t answer.

Tao crept over and leaned in close to Ragna, straddling his legs.

Ragna felt the presence and looked up to see Tao’s shadowed face inches away from his own. He jolted back in surprise, letting Tao lay completely over him.

“Meow~! Good Guy, what’s wrong, meow?”

“Get off, Tao!”

“Mew? Why?”

“Because!”

“Eh, Good Guy, your face is really red, meow.”

Tao lied down over Ragna, rubbing her body over his.

**_‘Shit, if she keeps this up—’_ **

“Eh? Good Guy, the lumps back, meow.”

She put her paw on it.

Ragna exclaimed loudly and pushed against her hand.

“Don’t touch!”

“Why, meow?”

“Because! Get off!”

“No!” she sat down on Ragna’s thighs.

“Tao—”

“Why does Good Guy have a lump, meow? It gets harder the more I touch it, meow!”

“Quit touching it!”

“Why, meow? What is it, meow?”

“It’s, um…well…” Ragna adverted his eyes.

“Good Guy, meow?”

“It’s…Ragna finally looked up at her. “Well, Tao, um…”

“Eh?”

At a loss for words, Ragna put his hand inside Tao’s hoodie and tugged her head down.

Their lips connected.

 ** _‘Soft…’_** Ragna thought.

He separated from her.

“Eh?” She put her paw to her mouth. “Is Good Guy hungry? Good Guy can’t eat Tao—eh, the lump got bigger.”

“That’s what happens, Tao.” Ragna sat up and put his hands on her waist. “It’s something that happens when a guy gets aroused.”

“Eh? What’s airowced, meow?”

“…That’s kind of hard to explain.”

“Meow, then don’t explain. Show me.”

Ragna looked up at her, his face turning a tint redder.

“You sure, Tao? It may hurt some.”

“Meow, but you can’t explain it so show me, meow.”

Ragna puffed his cheeks in uncertainty, adverting his eyes left and right. Then looked into Tao’s determined red eyes. He pushed Tao onto her back and loomed over her.

Ragna kissed her again, this time shoving his tongue into her mouth.

“Mm.” Tao moaned.

**_‘Cute…’_ **

Ragna’s hands trailed down Tao’s waist, rubbing against her hips. Trailing lower and lower till they rubbed over her rump. Tao twitched, her tail flicking, hips slightly withering.

“Hm, mm!”

**_‘Control…’_ **

Ragna spread away.

Tao gasped. “That…felt weird, meow.”

“Good?”

She nodded.

“That’s called arousal.”

“…I like it, meow. Do more.”

Ragna snapped there. Any restraint he had, he tossed out. He grabbed Tao’s huge zipper clasp and pulled it down. Once the jacket was opened, he pushed the suspender straps off her breasts. His mouth fell on Tao’s brown nipple with hard suction.

“Hee! Good Guy, meow.”

Tao’s paws flopped over Ragna’s back.

Ragna continued to tease the sensitive nub as he shrugged off his red jacket and took his glove off of his android arm.

He moved his mouth to the other nipple as he rubbed his hands over Tao’s hips, pushing her spankies down.

“Mew! Good Guy!”

Ragna’s tongue trailed down and licked her stomach muscles. He wasn’t surprised that Tao had a firm stomach considering how active and agile she was. His tongue trailed further down as he pushed off her shoes and leg warmers. Then reached up and hooked his fingers around the spankies again and pulled them the rest of the way off her legs, tossing them onto the leg warmers.

He spread Tao’s thighs bare thighs as he buried his mouth into the triangle between the cats legs.

“Mew! Meow! Oh!”

Tao placed one paw on Ragna’s head and the other on his shoulder.

Ragna’s tongue played with Tao’s entrance, agitating the inner walls, while his arms curled around Tao’s thighs to keep them spread.

Tao arched her back, her legs starting to shake, her stomach muscles quivering. As Ragna’s tongue began to play with the knot of flesh a few centimeters up, her hips began to wither violently.

“Stop, meow!”

Ragna questioned and raised his mouth a moment, his tongue still slightly played with the clitoris.

“Why?”

“Too-too much, meow!”

Ragna stared at her then grinned.

“You wanted more.”

Ragna licked the mound again, making Tao jolt.

“So mean! Good Guy—”

“Would you quit with the Good Guy stuff? My name’s Ragna. Rag-na.”

“Geh! Good Guy’s so mean!”

Ragan sighed, knowing it was a lost cause to try and get Tao to say his name.

Instead, he leaned up and pulled Tao’s arms out of her sleeves. Ragna was pleased—and surprised—to see Tao had dainty hands, her fingernails long and pointed. He sat there contemplating how those huge long claws could come out of the slits of her jacket when they were this small. But then again, they could also turn into chainsaw blades so he decided not to think too much on the physics of Tao’s claws and return to the more important matters.

Ragna stared at the dainty arms, noting how small and oh so feminine they were. Then he looked up at Tao’s shadowed face.

**_‘I’ve always wondered what she looked like…’_ **

Ragna cupped his hands on top of Tao’s head in the hood. He started to imagine the possibilities of what the cat could look like. Either a thing of humanoid beauty, of animal features, or of something that would make his erection wilt. He slowly began to push the hood off.

Ragna was extremely pleased to see Tao was a thing of humanoid beauty. Beautiful cheek bones, small dainty nose, full red lips, petite cat ears on top of her head, long blond bangs that stopped at just above her thin eye brows. Her long blond braids trailed down to the sockets in her jackets. Ragna pulled them out so they didn’t snag on anything.

Tao reached up and pushed open Ragna’s black shirt. The motion made Ragna break out of his staring daze and so he took off his three red belts then tossed the shirt off.

He pushed down his hakama’s to expose his hips and pulled out his slightly bigger-than-average-sized cock.

Tao stared down at it.

“That’s the lump, meow?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“It felt bigger under the clothes, meow.”

“Shut up! My size is fine!”

Tao stared down at it.

“Hey, Tao, do you know what happens here?” Ragna’s cock touched Tao’s entrance.

“Mew? What happens?”

Ragna stared down at her. Then leaned down and kissed her.

“Mm!” Tao moaned as Ragna’s tongue pushed into her mouth.

Tao wrapped her dainty arms around Ragna’s neck and shoulder blades.

Ragna separated their mouths, both panting.

“What happens,” he said, breathily, “is this goes into here.” He touched his cock then touched Tao’s entrance, making her flinch.

“Mew, really?”

“Yeah…”

Tao stared at the two genitals.

“Do you want to?” Ragna asked.

“…Yeah. Good Guy’s a good guy so it won’t be bad, meow.”

Ragna stared down at her then kissed her cheek.

He moved his hips forward, slowly.

“Mmph, mm!” Tao tilted her head back and bit her bottom lip.

“Loosen up, Tao.” Ragna groaned as his member pushed into Tao’s entrance.

“Oh, good.”

Ragna was surprised to hear that. And even more shocked to find Tao wasn’t a virgin as he pushed in all the way to the hilt. She was tight, no doubt, but her hymen was already torn.

“Have you…done this before…?” Ragna began to ask then stopped.

**_‘She had no clue what any of this was. It most-likely tore cuz of her jumping around.’_ **

“Mm,” Tao looked down at him. “No, meow. I’ve never done this, mew.”

“I know.” Ragna kissed her cheek.

“If you knew then why’d you ask, meow?!” she huffed in irritation.

Ragna pulled his hips back so only his cock head was in then pushed forward slowly.

“Hah.” Tao exhaled and spread her legs farther as Ragna began to thrust.

Ragna groaned as he moved his hips in a slow, repeated rhythm. With every forward thrust Tao felt a pleasurable burst, her moans signaling that Ragna was hitting the right spot. Saliva drizzled from her mouth as the criminal shoved his tongue into hers. Tao dug her claws into Ragna’s back, her legs shaking with pleasure as their tongues withered.

With every thrust, Tao’s insides loosened more and more until Ragna could move his hips with vigor.

“Ah!” Tao broke the kiss and tilted her head back as pleasure shot up her insides. “Feels good, meow! Good Guy—ah ahn!”

Being spurred on by the words, Ragna propped himself up on his forearms to give himself more leverage. He thrust hard, beginning to pant.

Tao dug her claw nails into Ragna’s shoulder blades, drawing blood.

“Ah! Hah ahn! Good! Good! Good Guy! Ah an!”

“Tao…”

Ragna wrapped his arms around Tao and pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap. He held her waists and before he could suggest it, Tao began to thrust her hips onto him.

“Ah ah!”

“Tao, nn.”

“Ah, hah, Ra-Rag…na…”

Ragna’s eyes widened. “Hah?”

“Rag…na. Ragna…Ragna.”

Ragna’s orgasm snuck up on him from the sound of his name leaving Tao’s lips.

“Tch.”

His fingertips dug into Tao’s waist, leaving deep impressions in her brown skin, and clenched his teeth. He thrust harder than he had thus far and was on the verge of releasing his juices in the cat when he realized he had no clue if he could impregnate a kaka cat or not. So, quickly, he pulled out and released his load over the cat’s stomach—and his own—instead.

As he pulled out, Tao let out a scream of pleasure and released a transparently, water-like liquid over Ragna’s exposed upper thighs and hips. She convulsed in Ragna’s arms, her claws digging deep into the criminal’s shoulders. With each convulsion another squirt of vaginal semen excreted from her body.

Tao finally fell limp against Ragna three to four minutes later.

Ragna fell back onto his red jacket, pulling Tao down with him. The two panted heavily, Tao’s tail tip slightly twitching. Ragna’s hands were slightly rubbing her shoulders and upper back.

“Oh…Good Guy, tired…”

**_‘Good Guy again, huh?’_ **

“Here,” Ragna sat up and lied Tao and himself back onto Tao’s coat, pulling his red coat over the top of them as a blanket. Ragna held Tao in his arms gently and let the cute, tired cat sleep.

* * *

 

Ragna propped himself on his hands and let his coat fall off his head, damning the sun for all its brightness.

A body stirring next to him broke his sun hating face and look. His own shadow fell over her face but Ragna could see that Tao was still sleeping. Or hear her. She always snored. It was annoying towards the beginning but halfway through their journey, Ragna started to realize that he probably couldn’t sleep properly without it. Tao snuggled closer to Ragna and sniffed him then exhaled and relaxed.

Ragna stared down at her then sighed with a smile and lied back down. He held her in his embrace.

 ** _‘She’s actually pretty cute. She can be annoying but when she’s like this, she’s just too cute.’_**  

* * *

 

“Good Guy, carry me, meow! My hips hurt, meow! Carry me! Good Guy! Go~od Guy~ meow!”

“Oh, shut up!” he yelled as he piggy-backed the cat.

**_‘I take it back. She’s just annoying!’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this probably a few years ago. I posted it on FF but there was someone on there who was constantly hating on my Blazblue fics and ended up reporting this one--despite this being the most tamed one I posted--so I just kinda let it sit.  
> While going through old fanfics to showcase on archive, I realized I could post this. Which made me really really happy.  
> These two are my OTP in the Blazblue series. They're so cute together and I'm glad I finally get to share this.   
> Thanks for reading.  
> KCK


End file.
